Love Complications
by x-GlitterEyes-x
Summary: What happens when a certain green-haired alien comes across a love potion? Well read to find out.... Final chapter posted
1. A Love Potion

**Love Sick**

**What would happen if somehow one certain alien came across a love potion and somehow one certain red-haired mew were to take it? Well it would be very interesting to find out wouldn't it? **

**--**

Kisshu sighed as he lay on his bed, he had just returned from earth after meeting with Ichigo. It hadn't gone well...

--

_"Hello kitten!" Kisshu cried appearing in Ichigo's room._

_Ichigo turned from her desk and glared at Kisshu, "What are you doing in my room!?" she cried standing up and storming up to him. _

_"Aw come on, you need to lighten up." Kisshu said wrapping an arm around her and pulling her in for a kiss._

_Ichigo stomped down strongly on his left foot causing him to let go of her as he hopped up and down on one foot yelping._

_"Pervert!" she cried, "Get out already!"_

_After a lot of pain in his foot Kisshu looked at her, "I'll come when you're in a better mood kitten."_

_Ichigo was about to swipe him when he teleported away, she let out a frustrated sigh, "He had to go and ruin my day!" she growled._

--

Kisshu decided he needed some fresh air, teleporting he found himself above Tokyo.

Teleporting again he looked around to find he was on a rather dodgy looking street, many of the shops windows were broken and the only person on the street was a hobo in an abandoned shop doorway.

Showing his hands into his pockets he strolled along however as he crossed an alley he heard a voice speak.

"Why hello stranger."

Kisshu stopped and looked into the alley to see a figure in a silky black robe leaned against the brick wall, on top of her robe was a black cloak with a hood so her face remained hidden.

"Can I help you?" Kisshu asked.

The figure looked up to reveal themselves to be a young woman, her face was pale, maybe even as pale as Kish himself and her eyes were a pale blue. She had long eyelashes and what Kisshu could see of her hair he could tell it was dark brown, curly and came to her below her shoulders.

The woman nodded, "I am Scarlet and it is your lucky day stranger."

Kisshu turned to he was facing her fully, "Aren't you surprised by my appearance?"

Scarlet merely smiled, "Not really however I will compliment you on your make-up, it is very convincing."

Kisshu decided to not tell the truth, "Thanks... I guess, now what can I do for you?"

Scarlet held out her pale hand, her nails were quite long and in her palm was a pink container. It was shaped like a love heart only at the top of it was a small cap where Kisshu presumed it opened.

"What is it?" he asked.

"A love potion." Scarlet replied.

Kisshu's eyes widened at this, "A love potion?" he repeated.

She nodded, "Yes and I am giving it to you."

Kisshu took it and held it in his hands, he heard the liquid inside it swish around and could hardly believe his eyes, he looked back at the woman, "What do you want for it?"

Scarlet smirked, "Nothing but to see your satisfied face."

"Okay then." Kisshu replied smiling, "How does it work?"

"Merely have your desired person drink a few drops and the first person their eyes see they will fall in love with."

Kisshu was staring; "Really?" he quickly snapped out of the trance and looked at it, "Perfect!"

"But beware." Scarlet continued as he looked at the bottle containing the magical liquid, "Depending on how much the person drinks of the potion will affect the length they are under its spell. And also, if they receive too much, the consequences may be tragic."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Kisshu said not really listening, "Whatever." he said turning so he was facing away from her, "Tell me, what exactly what the affect be like on the person?" he asked turning only he was puzzled when he no longer saw the woman stood there.

"Hello?" he asked looking around however she was no where in sight, "Oh well." he said glancing back at the love potion with desire in his eyes.

"Now..." he said with a smirk plastered on his face, "All that remains is to find my kitten."

Within an instant he teleported away, the hobo down the street who was watching rubbed his eyes. He took a quick glance at the bottle of alcohol in his hands and looked back at the spot the strange boy had disappeared from, he quickly threw the bottle to the side, "No more..." he muttered.

--

**Okay so it's quite short so far but oh well, at least Kisshu got a drunk to give up on alcohol! Anyway I'll update soon but please review, a lot of action will be coming up and you can betcha they'll be more comedy, action and looove to come. **


	2. A Plan In Motion

Okay so next chapter, we know Kisshu has hold of the love potion but what will happen now

**Okay so next chapter, we know Kisshu has hold of the love potion but what will happen now? Also as with all my other stories I don't use names the way the Japanese do and use chan or san etc. **

**--**

Ichigo waved good-bye to her friends as she walked away out of the café, it was a warm day and after a hard day of work she enjoyed the light breeze. As she walked along the streets she spotted a familiar face ahead, her face immediately lit up.

"Masaya!" she cried.

Masaya who was walking down the street with two plastic bags in both hands turned at her voice. When his eyes met her's he smiled and stood still as Ichigo ran up to him.

"Hello Ichigo." he said

Ichigo smiled at his voice, "Hi."

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, what about you?" she replied eagerly.

"Just doing some shopping is all, want to walk with me?"

Ichigo nodded quickly, "Sure!"

--

"It sure is a lovely day." Masaya stated as they walked along.

_Just like you... _Ichigo thought to herself however she just nodded.

As the reached a corner they stopped as they were both now about to go separate ways.

"Ichigo before you go can I ask you something?" Masaya asked.

"Of course." Ichigo replied.

Masaya smiled, "This week how would you fancy going to a restaurant with me?"

"A restaurant? With you?" Ichigo repeated.

Masaya nodded.

"I'd love to, of course I'll come!" Ichigo cried.

"Kay I'll pick you up Friday at around 6.00?" he asked.

"Okie dokie!" Ichigo replied.

"That's good then, bye Ichigo." Masaya said with a quick wave before walking off.

"Masaya..." Ichigo murmured as he walked off, for a moment she stood still before putting her fist in the air and jumping on the spot.

As she twirled around she imagined Masaya and her on the date...

_"I guess this is good-night." Masaya stated as they waited outside her house door._

_"I guess." Ichigo replied._

_Masaya smiled and Ichigo stood nervously, after a moment she found him leaning closer to her and herself aswell._

_Just as their lips were about to touch..._

_"ICHIGO! What are you doing outside with that boy!"_

Ichigo broke out of her daydreams and sweatdropped; maybe she'd say good-bye to Masaya out of view from her house so her father couldn't interrupt them.

Sighing, she continued to walk ahead.

--

Kisshu lay on his bed examining the love potion, he thought back to what the woman Scarlet had said, "If I give Ichigo this she'll fall in love with me!" he said with a grin.

The only problem was how he was going to convince Ichigo to take it, the only obvious way was to trick her into taking it but how...

Sitting up he thought of what to do, "She works at the café... so if I slip some into a drink it'll work for sure!" he shouted.

With a smile plastered on his face he put the love potion on the desk besides his bed, lying down he murmured, "Sleep tight kitten, tomorrow you meet your new love."

--

Ichigo fluttered her eyes open and rubbed her eyes as she sat up in bed, stretching her arms above her she yawned.

"Time for another day of hard work." she murmured getting out of bed.

After changing and sorting her hair out she walked out of her house with a wave to her parents.

--

"Ichigo you're late!" boomed a voice as soon as she walked in.

Ichigo sighed as Ryou stormed up to her, "Only by three minutes."

"Even so it's coming out of your pay!"

Ichigo scowled at him before disappearing into the back to change, when she came back out she grabbed a tray and started yet another day of slavery at the café along with the others.

--

Kisshu floated above the café with a smirk, he looked at the pink bottle in his hand and enclosed his fingers around it. By now it was quite late and everyone had left the café so only the mews were there along with their bosses, now all he needed was an opportunity to have her drink it.

Teleporting he found himself in the mews changing room, as of yet they hadn't changed. Going over to the pink bag which he guessed was Ichigo's he began rooting in it however instead of finding a bottle he came across something a bit more interesting...

Pulling a white bra out he smiled slightly and held it in front of him, "Kitten's bra eh..." he chuckled.

Checking no one was watching he shoved it into his pocket and then continued rooting through her bag till he came to a bottle of water, "Perfect!" he cried.

Bringing the potion out he opened the bottle and poured a few drops in, the pink liquid made a heart shape in the water before dissolving. Putting the potion away he placed Ichigo's bottle of water back where he found it, "I'll just follow her now and next time she takes it I'll appear in front of her eyes and then it's love city." he said.

"That was hard work."

"Yeah I hate Ryou."

Kisshu froze when he heard voices from outside and footsteps, he quickly teleported just as the door opened.

--

Ichigo, Zakuro and Mint walked into the changing room and walked over to their bags and began getting changed, as Ichigo got changed she noticed something missing, "Huh where is it?"

"Where's what?" Zakuro asked.

"I can't find my other bra." she replied searching through her bag, "I'm sure I put it in."

"Probably left it home considering how clumsy you are." Mint stated.

Ichigo growled and sighed; after the other mews got changed they went out leaving Ichigo who was a much slower changer. As she finished putting her hair up in two pigtails she noticed her bottle of water and brought it out.

"I need something after such work." she murmured opening it and putting it to her lips.

--

**Cliffy! He he... please review and I'll post the next chapter soon so you know what happens. **


	3. Second Attempt

Okay just to tell you, they'll be a bit of different pairing at the beginning of this

**Okay just to tell you, they'll be a bit of different pairing at the beginning of this. The story is mainly about Ichigo and Kisshu but Lettuce and Pai lovers be warned...**

**--**

"I need something after such work." Ichigo murmured opening it and putting it to her lips.

Just as she was about to press it to her lips the door to the changing rooms opened, "Ichigo!"

She turned to see Ryou Mint stood in the doorway.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"Masaya is waiting for you at the door." she replied.

Ichigo's eyes lit up, "He is! Kay I'll just drink—" she cut off noticing something, "This isn't strawberry flavoured! I hate lemon and lime!" she whined noticing she had bought the wrong flavoured water.

Mint let out a sigh, "Bye Ichigo."

Ichigo gathered her things and as she walked up to the door dropped the water in the bin. With a smile on her face she happily ran along to meet Masaya.

--

Kisshu teleported in the now empty changing room, he looked around wondering where she had gone too.

"Eh?" he asked scratching his head.

Suddenly he noticed something, floating over the bin he saw Ichigo's water bottle lying in there and by the looks of it she hadn't drank any.

"Rats!" he muttered, he pulled the love potion out of his pocket and examined it in the light. The sun light's rays beamed through the heart shaped bottle allowing him to view the pink liquid which would make Ichigo his.

After a few minutes of floating in mid-air and gazing at the love potion he finally put it away, "Oh well, there's plenty of it left and plenty more opportunities."

Suddenly he heard something, looking at the door he realised the handle turning, acting quickly he teleported away.

Kisshu was now above the park, looking around he tried to spot Ichigo. After a while he found her, only she was with Masaya. Being careful not to be discovered, he flew so he was more or less over them. Gazing down he watched as Ichigo sat on a park bench with Masaya, it looked as if they were having a small kind of picnic as Masaya was eating a sandwich and Ichigo was munching on some biscuits and between them were two drinks of coke.

As his two golden eyes met the two cans a smirk formed across his face and his eyebrows went down slightly as he stared with a menacing look.

"Perfect." Kisshu said smirking.

Suddenly he noticed Masaya standing up and leaving, continuing to watch he felt his fists clench when Masaya kissed Ichigo on the cheek before turning and walking away.

_She won't be his for longer... _he told himself, _Soon Ichigo will be mine and nobody else's. No one will take her away from me... no one at all. _

Kisshu then quickly teleporting and he found him self floating just over the bench. Ichigo was still watching Masaya walk away, on the bench were Ichigo's belongings along with her can of coke. Kisshu swiftly added some drops of the love potion into the coke and smiled before teleporting away.

--

Ichigo smiled happily as she ate some biscuits, next to her was Masaya who was eating a ham sandwich. After picking her up at the café they had walked here to eat lunch together. As always when she was near him she felt dreamy and at her best, although something was itching at her in the back of her mind. She kept ignoring it and pushing it away however it kept coming back, somehow she felt as if somebody was watching her... She again pushed the thought away, right now she was with Masaya and nothing would ruin that! Finishing off her biscuit she took a quick drink of her coke and then stretched her arms in front of her,

Suddenly Masaya spoke, "Oh no..."

Ichigo looked at him, "What's the matter?"

"I'm sorry Ichigo, I have to go to kendo practice." he replied with an apologetic look.

"It's okay." Ichigo said with a sweet smile, even though she was quite disappointed she tried her best to not show it.

Masaya picked up his drink and other things and stood up after eating the last of his sandwich, "I'll see you tomorrow Ichigo when I pick you up."

Ichigo also stood up and then remembered that tomorrow was Friday meaning she and Masaya were going out on a date to the restaurant, the very thought made her happy, "Okay." she said smiling.

Before she knew what was happening Masaya leant forward and kissed her on the cheek causing Ichigo's face to turn rather red.

"Bye Ichigo." he said smiling before running off down the path.

Ichigo put a hand to her cheek and watched Masaya go till he was out of view, "Masaya..." she murmured with a dreamy look on her face, after a while of watching the spot he had vanished from she snapped out of her thoughts.

Turning around she picked up her can of coke from the bench and drank the last of it and then dropped it in the bin next to the bench.

"Huh?" she murmured getting a tingly feeling inside of her, "That's weird.""Hello kitten." spoke a familiar voice from behind.

Ichigo froze remembering the voice, "Kisshu." she muttered.

She felt her fists tighten and turned around with an angry look on her face, "Kisshu i—" she cut off when he was nowhere in sight.

"Where did he go to..." she murmured looking around.

As her eyes shifted from place to place Ichigo got another weird feeling within her, it was like a bubbly feeling and it wasn't painful or anything. Infact, it was rather pleasant although she was still weary as she was unaware of what it was.

--

Kisshu sat on the branch of a tree on the side of the park path, he was sat cross legged and had his elbows resting on his knees and his head cupped in his hands. He smiled as he watched Ichigo standing on the path.

He was still unaware if whether or not the love potion would work... hey, he didn't even know if it was a love potion at all. For all he knew that lady could just be some crazy old hag.

_Well I'm not going to find out staying up here _he told himself, jumping off the branch he landed behind Ichigo.

"Hi Ichigo!" he said merrily.

To his surprise Ichigo collapsed on the floor before him, "Ichigo!" he cried.

Kisshu quickly went to her side and kneeled down next to her, shaking her by the shoulder he tried to wake her up, "Ichigo! Ichigo wake up! Ichigo!" he shouted with worry in his voice.

Ichigo remained with her eyes shut and Kisshu began getting panicky, was this because of the love potion he had given her? If anything happened to his Ichigo because of it he'd never forgive himself, he started looking around the park wondering what to do.

"Mmmm..."

The sudden sound surprised him; he looked down at Ichigo to see her stirring. Her eyes fluttered open and he moved back slightly as she sat up. As she let out a long yawn she stretched her arms above her.

"Ichigo..." Kisshu murmured.

Ichigo's arms fell to her sides and she looked at him, "Kisshu..." she whispered.

Kisshu stared at her and Scarlet's voice echoed through his mind, '_The first person their eyes see they will fall in love with.'_

--

As Ichigo stared at Kisshu she somehow didn't feel the same as she usually did when she was around him. He didn't seem as threatening before, it was almost as if... well, it was almost like she liked him.

"Kisshu..." she said again, her eyes softened and her lips formed a sweet smile, as her eyes gently closed shut she leaned forward.

Kisshu's eyes widened as he saw Ichigo coming closer, "Ichigo." he murmured.

--

**Mwahahaha! I'll leave you dangling on a cliff-hanger for a while. I would have posted this sooner only I've got a lot of school work recently and events going on. Anyway please review and continue to read please. Thank you to all the people who've reviewed so far aswell. I actually got the idea for this story two months ago but kept putting it off. Oh well, I look forward to your reviews and I hope you look forward to my next chapter. Sayounara! (Japanese for good-bye)**

Sayounara

Sayounara

Sayounara


	4. Alone Together

**Okay sorry it took me a while to update, a lot going on with school, events etc. etc. To make it up to you I've made this chapter quite longer, hope you like them longer. Anyway here's the next chapter oh and I started to put those disclaimers in, I'll let... hmm... Pinchu do it! **

**Kish: He's not even in this story!**

**So? Pinchu do it please.**

**Pinchu: Certainly, xGlitterEyesx does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of it's characters although she does dream she does. Also to learn who I am read her story Alien Clones, you won't regret it when you see me!**

**Kish: Yeah they'll die aswell...**

**--**

As Ichigo stared at Kisshu she somehow didn't feel the same as she usually did when she was around him. He didn't seem as threatening before, it was almost as if... well, it was almost like she liked him.

"Kisshu..." she said again, her eyes softened and her lips formed a sweet smile, as her eyes gently closed shut she leaned forward.

Kisshu's eyes widened as he saw Ichigo coming closer, "Ichigo." he murmured.

--

As Ichigo's lips were a mere centimetre from his she stopped and leaned back, "Wait suddenly I feel I shouldn't, I wonder why."

Kisshu now being one to come so close to something and lose it pulled Ichigo into him with her arm and pressed his lips against her's. Holding her in place with his hands on her shoulders he forcefully kissed her however after a moment he felt her relax and opening his eyes he found her's shut. Deciding to let go of her shoulder's he wrapped his arms around her back instead and felt even more excited when she placed her's around his neck and kissed back.

--

Ichigo pressed her lips against his as he did the same, when she had seen him the only word she could describe was 'Handsome.' However when she had been about to kiss him another figure had come into her head, someone with raven hair and brown eyes. But when Kish had kissed her she had easily forgotten.

After a moment they pulled away for breathe and Kisshu smiled down at her, "Hello kitten, how do you feel?"  
Ichigo smiled, "Fine as long as you're with me."

Kisshu stood up and helped her up pulling her into his arms so she was close against his chest, "What do you say we go somewhere alone?"

Ichigo looked at his with a puzzled look but after a moment seemed to get the idea and giggled slightly, "Whatever you say Kisshy-kun." (I know I'm not using terms such as 'san' or 'kun' but Kisshu-kun just sounds so better than just Kisshy!)

Just as Kisshu was about to kiss her again they heard footsteps, loosening his grasp on Ichigo he turned his head to see Ryou, Keiichiro and the mews running to them. When they saw him their eyes widened.

"No..." he muttered through grinded teeth.

Ichigo moved from his grasp to see the commotion, "Huh? What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"Ichigo what happened?" Ryou asked with a hint of panic in his voice.

Kisshu growled at them and placed an arm around Ichigo's shoulder and pulled her into him, everyone's faces seemed to go into shock mode when they saw Ichigo not struggling.

"Ichigo, w-what are you doing with him!" Mint cried.

Ichigo gave them a look as if to say 'are-you-crazy.' Smiling she stated, "Me and Kisshy-kun are lovers of course!"

At this their mouths hung open and their eyes popped out, Kisshu on the other hand felt his heart beating twice as fast and smirked.

"That's right and if you don't mind we wish to be left alone." he said.

"No don't!" Lettuce cried.

"Too late." he replied with a smile, a second later he and Ichigo teleported away.

"No!" Ryou shouted.

"What do we do?" Mint asked.

"And more importantly what's wrong with Ichigo?" Zakuro added.

"Let's get back to the café guys, we'll sort something out there." Keiichiro stated.

"How can we? For all we know Kisshu may have already stripped her naked!" Mint shouted.

Lettuce gasped, "Oh no!"

"Ichigo onee-chan!" Pudding cried. (Another term I think sounds better than older sister)

Everyone exchanged glances before running to the café as if it was a marathon.

--

Meanwhile in an unknown place a Ichigo sat in a dark room, "Huh where am i?" she asked looking around.

As her eyes grew accustomed to the darkness she found herself sitting on the end of a single bed, she guessed the room was a bedroom as it had all things you would see in one of them. Opposite her was a wooden door and next to it a desk and chair, there were no windows so no natural light got in. A wardrobe was opposite her and she could see a few posters on the wall above the bed but from the dark she couldn't make out what they were.

"Kish?" she asked in a whiny tone, "Where are you Kish?"

"Right here."

Before she could turn around she felt two arms wrap around her stomach and turning her head saw two golden eyes staring at her.

"Kish!" she cried with glee.

"Hello kitten." he greeted pulling her into him so she was sat in his lap with his arms around her.

Ichigo giggled slightly and rested her head on his chest.

--

Kish looked down at the angel sat in his arms, he could hardly believe what was happening to him! Sure there was a love potion involved but he didn't care, speaking of which he wondered how long it would last.

"Kish?" asked a voice interrupting his voice.

Kisshu looked at her, "Yeah?"

Ichigo squirmed in his grasp and he let her go, Ichigo then turned around so she was facing him and smiled, "I love you Kish."

Kisshu gulped and looked back at her to see his reflection in her chocolate coloured eyes, here he was... with her... alone... he couldn't believe this was real and even if this was just a dream he was going to make the most of it.

"I love you too Ichigo." he replied, "I'll be right back sweetie; I'm just going to get something for the both of us."

Ichigo nodded, "Okay! Come back soon."

Kisshu leaned forward and gave her a small peck on the lips before teleporting away; Ichigo sighed and lay on the bed on her back.

"Kish..." she said sighing dreamily.

--

Pai and Tart sat in the control room looking at pictures of the earth appearing on the screen, suddenly there was a ripple of air and both of them turned around to see Kisshu, when his eyes met there's he seemed to freeze.

"Erm... hi guys, what you doing?" he asked with a hint of panick in his voice which Pai detected.

"Thinking of new plans to defeat Tokyo Mew Mew." Taruto replied.

"Where have you been?" Pai asked.

"Huh me?" Kisshu asked, "N-no where, I'm just gonna go..." he had a tiny pause before speaking the next part which would usually go unnoticed by people however Tart and Pai caught onto this, "...get something to eat then go to bed for the night, no need to check on me whilst I'm in there so see ya." he said before quickly floating out of the room, well that was after he banged into the wall a few inches from the actual door and then went out the actual door.

"What's up with him?" Tart asked.

Pai narrowed his eyes and folded his arms, "He's hiding something..." he paused as he sat in deep thought then after a moment of silence continued, "Tart stay here and mind the controls, I'll be right back."

"Where you going?"

"To find out what he's hiding." Pai replied before teleporting away, a second later he found himself in Kisshu's room. He allowed his eyes to adjust to the dark and began looking around for a switch near the door. After a moment he found it and switched the light on, turning around his eyes widened.

--

As soon as Kish was out of the controls room he quickly teleported into his room to find Ichigo lying on his bed in deep sleep, a smile was plastered across her face and she was probably dreaming about fish or something similar.

"Damn Pai." he muttered, he never had been good at lying and with Pai being... well Pai he would obviously be suspicious and come to investigate.

Kisshu sighed and picked up his kitten in his arms and teleported just as he heard someone else teleporting into his room at the same moment.

Looking around he found himself in the same place he had been before taking Ichigo with him, looking down at her he knew he'd have to take her someplace else where Pai or nobody else could interfere, but where?

"Mmmmm..."

Kisshu looked down to see Ichigo stirring, he watched in delight as she woke up, ready for her to be delighted at seeing him.

As her eyes fluttered open she yawned and after a moment opened her eyes fully only to be met with two golden orbs reflecting back at her.

"K-Kisshu?" she murmurred.

Kisshu smiled, "Hi kitten."

Ichigo stared at him for a moment, her eyes locked with his. Kisshu awaited what she would say or do and soon found his answer...

**SLAP!**

Ichigo jumped out of his grip and landed gracefully on the park path, brushing herself down she turned back around to glare at the alien before her.

Kisshu was stood there shocked, his right hand was on his cheek which was now very red and his eyes were slightly widened.

"Ichigo?"

"You pervert!" she shouted, "Stay away from me!"

With that she stomped past him and picking up her pace began to run down the path till she was out of sight.

Kisshu stood still staring at the spot she had been in but a moment ago, he couldn't understand what had happened... then it hit him.

"Shit!" he muttered, "I knew I should have given her some more." he added thinking of the love potion.

Putting his hand into his pocket he attempted to get it out only there was one problem... it wasn't there!

"Eh? Where'd it go!" he cried looking around, pulling his shirt off he flew it around hoping for the bottle to fall out. (Fan girls scream at a topless Kisshu)

"Damn." he cursed himself and tried to remember where he had last had it, _Well I know I had it when I teleported Ichigo into my room, so... oh no! _

--

Pai's eyes widened as they glanced upon the heart shaped pink bottle lying on Kish's bed, walking up to it he picked it up and examined it.

"Something human, no doubt." he stated to himself, Kisshu always had been bringing things for earth home. The other day he'd discovered something quite sickly yet... interesting at the same time under his pillow. It had been a magazine called 'Glamour Girls' and had some rather... revealing photo's of human females.

Pai quickly shook the memory from his head and focused on the task at hand, unscrewing the cap he peeked inside to examine the pink liquid inside.

"Hmmmm..."

--

**Lol, I can just imagine Kish with those type's of magazines. Anyway here's where you people come in by the way; it won't affect the next chapter but probably some future one's. Anyway as you all know a love potion can have strange effects if in the wrong hands so I want to know if you any of you want me to include a bit of either of the following couples...**

**RyouXIchigo**

**PaiXLettuce**

**Just those two for now... Oh and don't worry KishXIchigo lovers, the whole point of the story revolves around that couple so you can except more of them... I'll update as soon as I can, please review people and tell me what you thought of it, I don't mind criticism as long as you know the border line between criticism and just plain nasty. Bye for now! **


	5. Forgotten Memories

**Okay before I start I want to apologise to Rizu Neko-Chan for dying from laughter at the topless Kisshu. I apologise and am just glad you were able to stay alive; I'll try my best to make sure you don't die again. **

**Also people carry on voting for your couples as they will be affecting the next chapter onwards! Thanks for all the reviews so far too, I think this is my most popular one so far. Now for the disclaimer! I think I'll let Kisshu do it as he was pretty pissed off that Pinchu got to do it last time.**

**Kish: Too right I was! Anyway, xGlitterEyesx does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of its characters no matter how much she wishes she does; she does however own Pinchu who is an ugly, idiotic... (Continues to curse) **

**(Sighs) He's gonna be like that for a while now, best to just let him get on with it. Anyway here is the story, there's quite a bit of humour in this chapter. **

**--**

Pai let a few drops of the liquid fall onto the floor, as they touched the carpet floor it singed slightly leaving burn marks.

Pai was now even more curious as he had never heard of anything like this whilst researching human technology. He put the cap back on and wondered how Kisshu had got a hold of it.

"I think I'll hold on to this for a while." he murmurred to himself before teleporting out of Kish's room.

--

The doors of Café Mew Mew flew open as a fuming Ichigo made her way into the café, as soon as she entered the happy atmosphere seemed to fade away like wind through your hair.

Looking around she became confused at why no one was in the café, suddenly some figures appeared from a door. Ichigo turned her head to see Keiichiro, Ryou and the mews coming from the basement. When their eyes fell upon her they stared in shock.

"Hi guys." she said trying to hide her anger and forget what had happened with Kisshu.

There was pause for a while until Pudding finally cried, "Ichigo onee-chan back!"

All at once the mews ran forward, Pudding quickly squeezed Ichigo making her gasp for breathe. Lettuce put a hand on her right shoulder and Zakuro on the other.

"Can't... breathe..." she gasped.

Pudding let go and stepped back, "Sorry." she said.

Ichigo smiled and then realised Mint coming forward, "Mint?" she asked.

Mint stared at her for a moment till slapping her around the head gently but hard enough to inflict a bit of pain.

"Ouch!" she cried, Lettuce and Zakuro withdrew their hands from her shoulders and Ryou and Keiichiro walked forward and everyone surrounded her.

"What did you do that for?" Ichigo yelled.

"Baka! Why did you go with Kisshu!" Mint cried.

"Eh?" Ichigo asked giving him a confused look.

"Don't you remember?" Lettuce asked.

"Remember what?" Ichigo replied.

"Earlier I was in the basement and the computer something strange happening with your mew pendant. I discovered you were in the park and we all ran there, when we found you Kisshu was with you." Ryou explained.

"Huh? I don't remember you coming." Ichigo stated.

"What do you remember?" Zakuro questioned.

Ichigo though for a bit, "Well me and Masaya were sat on a bench in the park eating when he had to leave. Shortly after I decided to go aswell but Kisshu suddenly appeared, the last thing I remember is getting a weird feeling in my stomach before blacking out. When I reopened my eyes I was in the same place only Kisshu had me in his arms so I slapped him and came back." she explained.

"And that's everything?" Keiichiro asked.

Ichigo nodded, "That's all I can recall."

"Hmmm..." Zakuro said crossing her arms and making everyone turn their attention to her, "When we appeared on the scene Ichigo was stating Kisshu to be her lover which was strange, it could be that Kisshu did something to you so that you saw him as your lover."

"W-what?" Ichigo cried, "I called Kisshu my lover!"

"Yep and you called him Kisshy-kun!" Pudding added.

Ichigo lost all colour from her face and wobbled slightly before falling to the floor.

"Ichigo!" Lettuce cried.

"Oh dear." Keiichiro murmured.

Pudding bent down and poked Ichigo on the cheek, "It's okay, she still cons... consciousesses... ." she stated happily however she had trouble pronouncing the last word and said it wrong.

Everyone listened and true enough Ichigo was murmuring words...

"Kish and me... Kisshy-kun... I Kisshy-kun... I called him..." she continued to murmur words which didn't make any sense at all together.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Mint asked.

"I suspect, she's probably just shocked." Ryou replied, "Just leave her there and she'll be fine in a minute or so."

Ichigo suddenly stopped murmuring nonsense and growled, "You meanie!"

"She's back!" Pudding cried gleefully.

Ichigo got up and glared at Ryou who merely ignored her.

"Well what now? We already closed the café after Ichigo was taken by Kisshu." Lettuce stated.

"Well we don't really have much choice so I'll let you all just go off early." Ryou said.

At this Ichigo's mood lightened, "Really? Thank you so much, I could just hug you Ryou!"

"Please don't." he muttered.

"Whoo!" Ichigo cried suddenly very hyper and energetic.

--

Kisshu stood in his room throwing clothes and objects all over the floor till you couldn't even see the floor anymore.

"Please let it be here!" Kisshu cried, he knew when he had teleported Ichigo out of his room someone else had teleported in but he just hoped that whoever it was hadn't found the love potion.

As he lifted his mattress up he suddenly found some magazines, picking them up he smiled, "Hey I wondered where these got to!" he cried staring at the cover of the magazines which had revealing photo's on them.

A moment later however he quickly shook the thought out of his head and replaced them back under his mattress and sighed, "Oh man..."

He knew it must have been either Tart or Pai who had taken it but he hoped it was Tart rather than Pai.

Knowing he better start asking he walked out his room and began looking for his fellow alien friends.

--

The next day Ichigo stood in the changing room of Café Mew Mew gazing at herself in the mirror.

"Thanks again Mint for letting me borrow this." she said to the blue haired mew stood next to her.

"No problem but you better look after it, if there's even one stain on it or tear you'll be paying for it the rest of your life! That dress costs more than your house!" she cried.

Ichigo gulped and nodded, "I will! I will!"

She returned to gazing at the mirror, the dress was a silky pink dress that came to just below the knees. It had red ribbon around the ends and a larger piece of ribbon going around the waist (showing her curves) and was tied into a bow at the back. (I just noticed that everytime I describe a girl in a dress it always includes a ribbon tied in a bow around the waist lol, I must be obsessed or something. )

Her hair was tied in its usual pigtails with red ribbon and she was wearing two red shoes aswell. In all she liked the way she looked.

Suddenly Lettuce entered the room, both Ichigo and Mint turned to face her.

"Erm... Masaya is here Ichigo." she stated.

Ichigo's face lit up and she nodded, "Okay tell him I'm coming!"

Lettuce obeyed and left the room again, Ichigo looked at Mint and smiled, "Thanks again."

Mint smiled back (OMG! Mint just smiled... at Ichigo! Everyone start preparing for the end of the world!) , "No problem, now get on with your date and take care of the dress."

Ichigo did as she was told and walked into the main part of the café; they had just closed up and in the centre was Masaya in smart looking clothes. When he saw her his eyes widened in surprise.

Ichigo walked towards him, "Hi Masaya."

Masaya smiled, "Hi Ichigo, you look beautiful."

Ichigo blushed and sensed everyone's eyes burning into her from behind, "T-thank you, shall we go?"

Masaya nodded and both of them linked arms and gently walked outside of the café, it was nearly six and so the sun was only just setting leaving the sky all shades of colours combining together to present a mesmerising sunset. (Wow that was a very affective sentence to say it came from me! oO)

As they walked a small way and came onto the main road Ichigo's eyes widened at the limousine before her.

"M-Masaya?" she murmurred.

"After you." he said.

The chauffer stood holding the door open and bowed; Ichigo felt her face becoming red and gracefully entered the limo and sat down on the pink seats with Masaya.

After a moment the limo began to move and as Ichigo turned her head she found Masaya offering her some wine.

"M-Masaya?" she said in surprise.

Masaya smiled, "It's alright Ichigo I had it bought specially, even though we're underage we can still drink this kind legally."

Not knowing what to say Ichigo gratefully took it and sipped it, the wine tasted of cherry and she felt her taste buds exploding like fireworks at the taste.

As she turned and gazed at Masaya she wondered how on earth she could have such an amazing boyfriend like him. This would indeed be the best night of her life and nothing was going to ruin it, nothing!"

--

"Where is it?" Kish asked holding a struggling Tart in a headlock who was so deprived of air he couldn't even concentrate enough to teleport.

"I... I don't know!" he gasped still struggling.

Kish growled, he had come across Tart in his room and was trying to find out where the love potion was.

Starting to believe him Kisshu released him, Tart immediately fell on all fours and gasped for breathe.

Kisshu sighed, "I guess I'll just have to ask Pai."

"He... he isn't there." Taruto stated still breathing for air.

Kisshu looked down at him, "What do you mean?"

Taruto finally got up now recovered from his lack of air and replied, "Fifteen minutes ago he said he was going down to earth to investigate something."

"Did he say what?" Kisshu asked.

Taruto shook his head, "No, he just said he was investigating some human object and would be back later."

Kisshu's heart began to start pounding, had Pai really gotten his hands on the love potion? If that was true then that meant he would never be able to make Ichigo his...

"Thanks." he said before teleporting away and leaving a confused Tart in his room.

A second later Kisshu found himself hovering over Tokyo, making sure to float high enough so no one would spot him he began o search. Flying over buildings and parks he looked for any trace of Pai. Suddenly his eyes spotted something however it wasn't Pai... it was a red headed girl stepping out of a limo next to what appeared to be a restaurant.

_Ichigo... _he thought however his eyes widened as he spotted a raven haired boy also appearing from the limo. His eyebrows formed a 'v' shape and his fists clenches tight as the duo linked arms and walked into the restaurant.

Instantly forgetting Pai and the love potion a plot began to form in his mind and he grin evilly, "Ichigo, you will be mine."

--

**Okay I'm gonna leave it there and end it on a cliffy! Isn't it funny how we always hate cliffy's when reading someone else's story and yet that doesn't stop us doing them ourselves. Then again, without a cliffy there's no drama and so the story would pretty much suck... **

**Anyway, hope you liked this chapter. I had quite a lot of different themes in this chapter and when I showed it to my friend Emma (she always reads my chapters before I post them and gives her opinion and advice) started giggling at the part when Ichigo fainted on the floor. **

**Now what else was I going to say? Oh yeah... If you want me to post the next chapter quickly please review. You all want to find out what happens with Pai and the love potion right? If you don't review I will dessert this story and go focus on another of my fanfics like 'Dear Diary' and you will be left on this cliffy for all eternity! Mwahahahahahahaha... (Maniacal laughter dies away.) So yeah, please review. **

**Oh and I've just started this new story called 'Ill Forgotten' and if you thought that particular sentence about the sentence was mature you should read the first chapter of this story, it sounds like the kind of way you expect high class people to read or smoething like that... what was I saying? Oh I'm confused! **


	6. AN: New Title

Note: I've just realised that there is already a TMM story by XxxDeathStarxxX so i'm deciding to rename the title of my story soon by the time i post the next chapter. Just so you know.


	7. AN

Note: Over the next 1 to 2 weeks ill be doing summer school and going to a hostel and also holiday so i wont be able to post any of my stories, Ironically i have the next chapter for each of my stories already but havent had time to update them and dont have them with me now. if i do ever find time (but it is quite unlikily) ill update. Sorry if this upsets any of you. Bye!


	8. Date Crash

**Okay I can't exactly remember mentioning it but if I didn't I'll just repeat in case... I've found another TMM story already with this title and...**

**Kish: You ****have**** already mentioned it.**

**Oh... Well I came up with a new title and if you can't read it's now called, drum roll please!**

**Kish: Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun! **** (Bangs on drums)**

'**Love Complications!' I only had to change one word, XD. So yeah that's the new title people. Oh and by request I've decided to do PaiXLettuce in this story at some point! Whoo!**

**Pai: What did you just say?! (Glares)**

**Oh... erm... roll disclaimer! **

**Kish: xGlitterEyesx does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of it's characters despite how much she wishes she does. Whoo! I got to do disclaimer twice in row!**

**--**

Pai hovered over the river below him; in one of his hands he held a test tube that was currently empty. Floating down he ducked the tube under the surface of the flowing water.

After researching the bottle containing the pink liquid he had discovered it contained quite a few ingredients, many of which he didn't know of. Quite a few things that he did know of though were natural and one such thing was fresh water and so he was collecting some now.

Pulling the tube from the water he put a cap on to prevent it from spilling, floating over to the side of the river he placed it on the grass along with many other 'bits and bobs' he had collected for his investigation.

Looking at his notepad he glanced at the next ingredient he knew of that was included in the strange liquid.

"Traces of rose petals." he murmurred to himself, he was glad alien technology was so advanced otherwise he would have no idea what was included in the liquid. Then again, more than half the ingredients had come across as 'unknown' which was strange as the machine he had used had every thing known to be on earth included within it.

As he was looking through his notepad he suddenly heard a rustle in the bushes behind him, instantly reacting he pulled out his weapon and turned around in a threatening pose.

"Come out unless you wish to die early." he stated in a cold tone.

There was a rustle until a figure approached from behind the bush, his eyes widened...

--

Ichigo smiled happily as she sat at a table with Masaya, the table was laid with a white lacy cover and romantic music was playing. She had never expected Masaya to bring her to the 'Silver Rose' in a million years, she had heard of this place on the news and in the papers for winning awards as it was so good. The very thought of her now being here sent chills up her body.

The table they were seated at was directly next to a window, the entire front of the restaurant was covered in huge panels of glass so you could admire the outside world and the seat they were currently at had a great view of the sunset disappearing behind a hill.

"Are you enjoying it?" Masaya asked.

Ichigo brought her gaze away from the sunset and nodded eagerly, "It's so beautiful and I feel so out of place in here." she said blushing slightly.

"You shouldn't be, you're worth more than anything in here." he replied.

Ichigo felt her cheeks becoming even redder and smiled trying to hide it, little was she unaware of two eyes watching down on her.

--

Pai's eyes widened as a snow white rabbit jumped out of the bushes twitching it's nose in the air, sighing he bent down and picked it up and stared at it.

"At least animals like you don't destroy the earth." he murmurred.

The rabbit stared back at him with hazel brown eyes.

"Pai?"

Pai flinched at the voice and turned his head, he was startled to find it to be Lettuce emerging from some trees.

"W-what are you doing here?" he asked turning around so he was facing her.

"I always come to this river whenever I want to relax a little." she murmurred, she was currently in her café uniform, "I have a break from work so I came here."

"Oh." Pai replied.

"Erm... why are you holding a rabbit?" she asked.

Pai looked down to realise he was still holding it, "Erm... n-nothing!" he cried quickly releasing it and letting it hop away. The last thing he wanted was people to think he liked 'cute' things.

Lettuce watched as 'Thumper' hopped away before turning her attention back to him, "So why are you here?"

"I'm researching something." he replied, suddenly an idea popped in his head, maybe... maybe he could let her try some of this pink liquid, at least then he could examine the side effects. Wait! What was he thinking; he couldn't do something like that to her! Wait! Stop thinking like that! He smacked himself on the head for not wanting to harm a mew never mind a human.

"Why did you just smack yourself?"

Pai looked up and was startled to see her a few feet from him, "N-nothing." he replied turning around, "I gotta go!" he said before teleporting.

However as he did so a test tube fell from his pocket and landed at Lettuce's feet, bending down she picked it up to find what appeared as some pink water.

"Is this what he was researching?" she said to herself.

Taking the cap off she examined it, suddenly however a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"I dropped something."

"Kyaaa!" she yelled in surprise, the figure behind took a step back in surprise also from her scream and both lost their balance and fell. The tube of liquid went flying into the air as both figures fell to the ground.

--

Kisshu's eyes burned with jealousy as he floated in the sky watching down through a window at his kitten with the loser.

Smiling he made a jellyfish appear in his right hand (don't know their proper name) and smirked, "I think we should make this a bit more lively."

Spotting a dog below he yelled, "Fusion!"

--

As Ichigo sat down she suddenly felt a vibration in her pocket coming from her phone, "I'll be right back." she said standing up.

"I understand."

Ichigo made it to appear as if she was heading for the toilets but when Masaya turned to gaze out the window she dashed for the door, bringing her phone out she looked at the pink keyring attached to it.

"Okay Masha what is it?" she whispered.

Masha turned into his normal size, "Chimera Animal! Chimera Animal!"

"What?" she gasped, "But their hasn't been any attacks at all since after the fight with Deep Blue, are you sure?"

"Chimera Animal! Alien Alert! Alien Alert!"

Ichigo sighed, "Kisshu..." turning her head she gazed at Masaya, she couldn't let him get involved, she'd just have to make it up to him later. "Sorry Masaya."

Running into a nearby alley she pulled out her pendant and gazed at it for a moment, she hadn't used it in a long time...

Snapping out of her thoughts she yelled, "Mew Mew Strawberry... MET-A-MORPH-O-SIS!"

She was immediately engulfed in a pink light and a second later was Mew Ichigo, her second self.

Narrowing her hot pink eyes she stated, "Let's do this!"

--

Pai sat up putting a hand on his head, "Ouch." he murmurred, after realising he had dropped the sample of pink liquid when teleporting he had returned only to find her holding it. He had grabbed her shoulder but had been startled when she screamed and lost his balance.

Looking around he saw the test tube on the floor however the cap was off and there was now only a few drops left in it, "Great." he said sarcastically.

Suddenly he heard movement, looking besides him he saw Lettuce laid on the ground however his eye's widened when he noticed a drop of pink liquid on her lips.

"Oh no."

--

**Kish: xGlitterEyesx can not be here due to her being chased by an angry Pai who has read the rest of the story and doesn't like what she wrote and—wait a minute! How come he's read the rest of the story and I haven't! Author!**

**(Enters panting) Sorry... I... can't stop! **

**Kish: I demand to read the rest of the story!**

**Pai: (Enters) Get back here and give me the rest of the story! It's no use protecting it, I'll easily destroy it!**

**Kish: You have the future chapters with you?**

**Erm... yeah...**

**Kish: (Glares) Give them to me! I wish to find what happens with me and Ichigo!**

**Agh! (Runs from both aliens) At least they've forgotten they can teleport, . **


	9. Kiss Me Please!

**Hello people! I managed to escape from Kisshu and Pai and have hidden the rest of the story from them so Pai can't destroy it and Kisshu can't read it till I post the chapters here! Pai didn't want me to let out the PaixLettuce into public so he was determined on destroying it and Kisshu wanted to peak at him and Ichigo.**

**Kish & Pai: Hmph! (Sulk)**

**Oh, quite sulking already! Anyway as for the disclaimer I've requested Scarlet to come in! Remember, she was the one who gave Kisshu the love potion. Scarlet if you please?**

**Scarlet: If I must... (Sighs) xGlitterEyesx does not possess Tokyo Mew Mew or any of it's characters, she does however have the idea she owns me. Of course that is not true as no one owns me, well except for Sh—**

**Don't ruin it! Save that for later in the ending chapters!**

**Kish: Just start the chapter you loser! **

**Shut up! Just for that I'm taking away your entire collection of magazines under you mattress! **

**Kish: Noooo! I can't survive without them! (Wines like a child)**

**Scarlet: Pathetic... I'm going off to see S-**

**Scarlet! Stop trying to ruin it! Sorry but no one can know the name of the person you're going to see till later. It makes people more curious as to who s/he is! Anyway I'll end this conversation before it gets too long or someone accidentally says the name of that mystery person. **

**--**

Snapping out of her thoughts Ichigo yelled, "Mew Mew Strawberry... MET-A-MORPH-O-SIS!"

She was immediately engulfed in a pink light and a second later was Mew Ichigo.

Narrowing her hot pink eyes she stated, "Let's do this!"

With Masha following she ran out behind the restaurant and along, it didn't take her long to find the Chimera Animal as it was quite big. Luckily it was quite a way away from the restaurant so Masaya wouldn't be caught up in it but Ichigo had a feeling that was what Kisshu had planned.

Running into some fields she was surprised to find the Chimera Animal merely sitting on the field and staring at her, standing a safe distance away she looked around for Kisshu.

Where was he?

"I know you're there." she stated gripping her weapon tightly.

"I had no doubt you'd know it was me."

Ichigo turned at the voice to find Kisshu floating in the air a few feet from her.

"Hello Ichigo." he said with a grin.

Ichigo glared at him, "Kisshu. What on earth did you do to me yesterday?"

Kisshu smirked, "So your friends told you then."

Ichigo continued to glare.

"Let's make a deal, I'll tell you everything that happened if you beat my Chimera Animal." he stated.

She raised an eyebrow, "And if I don't?"

Kisshu smirked slyly and a spark reflected in his eye, "If you lose then you have to kiss me."

Ichigo's eyes widened and she shook her head, "No way!"

"Then I won't tell you."

Ichigo looked at him and could tell he was enjoying this, after a moment of thinking she sighed. A kiss was only a kiss right... he wasn't asking her to go bed with him at least.

"Fine." she murmurred.

Kisshu's eyes lit up, "Great. Then let's begin shall we."

Ichigo heard a rumble and turning she was surprised to see the Chimera Animal already up and striking for her.

Barely jumping out the way she got her weapon ready as the Chimera Animal turned to approach her again.

_I have to do this._

--

Ryou's eyes widened at the screen in the basement, exchanging glances with Keiichiro he nodded and brought the mews quickly down. The mews had been talking and eating cake until now.

"What is it?" Zakuro asked.

"Ichigo has transformed." Ryou stated, "We want you to go check it out."

"Okay then." Mint said.

"Wait." Keiichiro said before they could go, "There's something else."

"Lettuce's pendant is also sending a strange signal from the park near the river; it's the same as what Ichigo's did yesterday." Ryou stated, "Zakuro you go help Ichigo, Pudding and Mint will come with me and Keiichiro will stay here and tell us anything more that happens."

The mews nodded and with that they all quickly ran out of the café.

--

Pai wondered what would happen, was she going to be alright? He leaned forward and was startled when she fluttered her eyes open, leaning back he watched as she sat up.

"Are you... er, alright?" he asked scratching the back of his neck.

Lettuce looked at him and her eye's widened, a moment later she smiled and replied, "Of course I am."

Pai put the tube in his pocket and stood up with Lettuce also doing, "Then I'm going." he stated.

Before he could teleport however Lettuce grabbed his arm, "What?" he asked.

Lettuce smiled, "Thank you Pai."

Pai looked at her strangely, was she really alright? She seemed it.

Shaking her arm off he turned around so his back was facing her, "It's fine, now I better be—"

He was cut off as two arms wrapped themselves around his stomach and turning his head to the side he found Lettuce hugging him and resting her head on his back.

Trying to hide his blush as he wasn't used to such contact he stammered, "W-what are you doing?"

"Pai." she murmured in a dreamy tone.

Pai gulped, was this because of that strange liquid? Or was it just her...

Pai tried to shift however she held him tight, "W-why are you holding me?"

By now his face was rather red.

"I love you."

"What!" Pai shouted at her words in shock.

"I love you Pai." Lettuce said squeezing him tighter, Pai tried to move however he fell backwards with Lettuce and landed on the floor.

"Ouch." he muttered opening his eyes only to find his face in-between Lettuce's breasts, "Sorry!" he shouted sitting up, he was trying his very best to not blush as it was inappropriate for an alien to do so with merely a human.

As he sat up Lettuce also did so she was sitting in front of him, as she saw him she smiled again, "I love you Pai and always will."

That was it, it was definitely the potion that had done this to her, Pai was sure of it!

"You don't mean that, it's just that strange potion talking." Pai stated hoping to make her see sense.

"No." she said shaking her head.

"Yes."

"No!" she cried looking at him, leaning closer she said, "I always loved you Pai, it's just I was too shy. The potion had taken away that shyness so now I can show my true feelings for you."

Pai leaned back as she drew closer to him, was she telling the truth or was it the potion talking for her?

As he was in his thoughts he forgot to lean back and before he knew it Lettuce had pressed her lips against him and forced him to the floor lying on top of him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Mmph!"

--

"Ribbon... Strawberry SURPRISE!"

Ichigo jumped out the way and sent her attack at the Chimera Animal however it quickly dodged it, leaping off the floor she leapt over it and tried to send another, as she was in mid-air directly above it she aimed her bell.

As she ran about and jumped she realised she wasn't as agile as last time she had been a Mew, she guessed it would take some time to gain her full powers back after not being a mew for so long.

"Ribbon... Straw—"

She was cut off as the Chimera Animal turned around at a remarkable speed and striked her, Ichigo winced and was sent flying across the air and unfortunately into the trunk of a nearby tree. She guessed the Chimera Animal had planned for her to jump over it till attacking.

As she hit the tree she felt the full force of the impact in her back and right foot which was at an awkward angle. Her head also banged against the trunk sending her into dizziness, as her back hit the trunk she let out a large scream and felt the taste of blood in her mouth.

Slumping to the floor she opened her eyes and spotted the Chimera Animal running to her and tried to stand up. However as she did so a huge amount of pain inflicted in her and everything seemed to spin.

_I should have known I couldn't become Mew Ichigo again so suddenly... _she thought as she closed her eyes shut.

As a moment passed she was puzzled when the Chimera Animal didn't attack, opening her eyes she saw it standing still several metres away from her.

"Already over?"

Ichigo turned her head to find Kisshu standing over her; she shot him a cold stare.

Kisshu seemed to give her a look of sympathy and crouching down he said, "If you want I can help the pain go away."

She shook her head, "I'm not letting you touch me, go away!"

Kisshu seemed hurt in his expression but Ichigo couldn't tell if he was faking it or not.

Sighing he murmurred, "Then I guess I'll just take the kiss."

Her eyes widened as he leaned forward, her head was killing her and she couldn't think straight enough to move.

She closed her eyes shut expecting him to give her a french kiss but was even more shocked when he merely pecked her on the forehead.

Opening her eyes she watched as he stood back up, just as she was about to speak however she heard a voice.

"Ribbon... Zakuro SPHERE!"

Kisshu reacted to the voice and jumped back missing the attack and Ichigo turned her head to see Zakuro.

"Ichigo are you okay?" she asked reaching her and standing in front of her protectively.

Ichigo nodded, "I'm fine but..." she trailed off for a moment as some dizziness swept over her but then quickly faded, it was only a bit and wasn't a serious injury, "I feel dizzy and my head hurts."

Zakuro nodded and looked at Kisshu, "Let's finish this." she said.

Jumping forward she sent an attack at the Chimera Animal who dodged it; leaping into the air she did a somersault and landed behind it. Before the Chimera Animal could react she sent another attack which hit it and destroyed it leaving a puppy and jellyfish. The puppy quickly ran away and Masha collected the jellyfish. This all happened in ten seconds and made Ichigo sadder, was it just her who had become weaker?

"Collect! " Masha said.

As Zakuro turned to Kisshu he merely stared back at her before teleporting away.

Ichigo sighed and as Zakuro came over to her she murmurred, "Thanks."

Zakuro helped her up and putting her arm around her waist helped support her, "No problem."

--

Pai couldn't begin to think what was happening when Lettuce kissed him, when he finally managed to gain his thoughts he managed to push Lettuce off a bit she looked down at him with her face a small space from his head.

"Look you don't know what you're doing." he stated calmly and trying to hide his blush, "L-let's just get up and sort—"

"No Pai." she said looking at him, "I love you."

Before he could protest she kissed him again only more passionately, what was happening?

"What the hell!"

Lettuce quickly leaned back and turning his head Pai and both Lettuce looked to see Ryou, Mint and Pudding stood there with shocked faces.

Pai quickly pushed Lettuce further away so he could sit up, "It's not what it looks like!" he cried.

"What on earth!" Ryou gasped.

"Lettuce and Pai are lovers!" Pudding cried pointing.

Suddenly there was movement and a detransformed Zakuro and Ichigo came in with Zakuro still supporting Ichigo.

"What's going—oh my god!" Ichigo shouted.

Suddenly Lettuce shook her head and looked around, "What happened?" she asked, suddenly realising Pai next to her she asked, "W-what's going on?"

The mews and Ryou shot Pai a cold glare and as he stood up trying to explain what had happened a tube fell from his pocket and onto the floor letting the last drops in it to fall onto the floor.

The mews eyes widened as they were obviously thinking he had drugged her, Mint glared at Pai, "I'm going to kill you!" she shouted.

"Agreed." Zakuro added glaring at him.

"How dare you do that to Lettuce!" Ichigo cried, ignoring the pain in her ankle she, Mint and Zakuro walked forward.

"Kill Ryou!" Pudding cried with excitement and anger in her voice as she watched the excitement next to Ryou.

"It's a misunderstanding!" Pai shouted, "I promise you." he added sending a glance to Lettuce before teleporting away.

Lettuce looked at the mews, "What happened?"

--

**So another chapter done! Hope PaixLettuce fans were satisfied enough with it, did you think it too little or too much? Actually, I don't think it was too little but I didn't want to go over the top and make it unrealistic. After all Pai isn't that kind of guy... or is he? Hmmm...**

**Pai: No I'm not!**

**Fine you're not. Anyway I'll update again as soon as I can, please review and say what you thought. **


	10. Final Plan

**Hello welcome to the eighth chapter of the story! I actually thought I posted this chapter a few days ago but my mistake.**

**Kish: She makes a lot of those...**

**Oi! No I don't! I just... forgot... it's not losing my memory. Anyway... wait what was I saying?**

**Kish: Er... the story?**

**Oh! Right, okay! Wait... what story?**

**Kish: (Sigh) Don't worry reader's I managed to get her first draft of the story out so I'll type it.**

**Type what?**

**Kish: Nothing for you to worry about, go to your blanket...**

**Oh okay! (Crawls onto a blanket and curls up before sleeping)**

**Kish: She does not own TMM or any of it's characters, except for Scarlet! Start!**

**Zzzz...**

**--**

Kisshu walked into the main part of the spaceship only to see Pai stood with his arms folded.

"Oh Pai... erm hi." he said nervously, "I was just..." he mumbled making his way back to the exit.

"Stop." Pai muttered, suddenly he brought from behind his back a test tube with a few droplets of a pink liquid.

"What the hell are you doing with a love potion!" he yelled.

Kisshu smiled nervously, "So you know about it..."

Pai nodded, "I found it on your bed and investigated... humans call it a love potion. Now more to the point where did you get it?"

Kisshu shrugged, "Found it." he felt like a kid apologising to his mother after breaking her vase.

Pai grunted, "From who?"

Kisshu shrugged again, "A stranger."

Pai sighed, "I can't be bothered with this game so just don't get any more of that stuff. It's dangerous if it got into the wrong hands."

Kisshu smirked.

Pai noticed this, "Of course as soon as it reached your hands I guess it was in the wrong hands."

Pai put the tube away in his pocket, "I've hidden the rest of the love potion where you won't find it, I'm going to dispose of it tomorrow. That's the matter closed."

Kisshu nodded, "I promise mother." he said before walking off, as soon as he turned the corner he teleported into Pai's room. The room was neatly organised with a laptop on a desk and everything was put away.

Going over to the bed he lifted up the pillow and took the pink heart shaped bottle, Pai always hid things here. How obvious did he have to make it...

Kisshu poured the remainder of the solution into a water bottle he had, there was only a small amount left so he had to use this wisely.

After placing some water in the heart shaped container along with a bit of pink dye he replaced it under the pillow and left the room. Soon he would put his final plan into action.

--

Ichigo stood at her doorstep talking to Masaya, he had showed up wondering where she had disappeared to and she had then been filled with guilt at remembering how she had left him. She was now glancing at her feet and mumbling.

"I'm sorry I left Masaya, I should have told you but I didn't want you to get hurt or have the dinner you made me ruined. I planned to return but never got round to it." she explained, she had told the truth about Kisshu and everything.

Suddenly she felt two hands rest on her shoulder's, looking up she saw him smiling down at her.

"You should have said." he said in a soothing voice, "It's not your fault so don't worry, it was Kisshu's."

Ichigo smiled, "Masaya..." she whispered.

Masaya smiled and a moment later pulled her into a hug, resting her chest against him she heard his heart beating, it was a soft rhythm for her.

"ICHIGO!"

Ichigo sighed and releasing herself from Masaya's grasp found her father standing in the hall with a red face, "What are you doing with that boy!" he cried.

"Dad it's Masaya, we've been going out for ages." she replied.

Her dad seemed even more horrified, "But if you've been dating so long then you may have... have..." he stammered.

Ichigo knew what he was saying, "Dad!" she cried embarrassed and from the blush of Masaya's cheeks he was too.

Suddenly her mum came into the hall and smiled sweetly, "Ignore him dear." she said before grabbing her husband's ear and dragging him into the room, "Leave them be." she said.

"B-But..." her father cried, "What if they get diseases from STI's!"

Ichigo was as red as a strawberry and turning to Masaya she murmurred, "Sorry."

Masaya merely smiled, "It's fine."

Suddenly he leaned forward and kissed her cheek, "I best be going then." he said.

Ichigo waved happily as he walked away, sighing she glanced at the clock only to curse.

"Oh no! I'm late!" she yelled, grabbing her bag she ran out the door and down the street unaware of two golden orbs staring down at her.

--

**Short chapter I know, sorry this wasn't good but I can guarantee the next few chapters will be good. It's coming near the end now so I promise Kiichigo lovers will be pleased and maybe RyouXIchigo fans...**

**P.S. – On my profile I have a new poll, check it out as it's to what new story you think I should make with which two anime's I should cross over. **


	11. Game of Love

**Wow, I haven't updated in ages. Sorry peep! Start of a new school year so took me a while to get organised again. Anyway here is the next chapter, only a few more chapters left after this.**

**Kish: She does not own TMM or any of its characters.**

**I do however own Scarlet!**

**Scarlet: ...**

**--**

As Ichigo hummed to herself she served two customers.

"Here's your order." she said happily as she placed their food on the table.

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo turned her head to see Mint at the table next to her ready to take someone's order.

**(GASP! Mint is working! OMG! Call the FBI! It's the end of the world! Pigs can fly! Aghhhh!)**

"Yeah Mint?" she asked.

"Can you go get my drink of specialised perfume?" she asked.

Ichigo frowned, "Why do you need perfume?"

"I've been working for tow hours." she stated as if it was obvious.

Ichigo sighed, "Fine..."

Walking down to the changing rooms she quickly found Mint's perfume in her coat pocket. Turning to the door she was about to walk out when something caught her eye, walking over to her coat she found a piece of ribbon hanging out of it and onto the floor.

Pulling at it she found a piece of paper attached to it, "Huh..." she murmurred unfolding it and reading the writing on it.

_To My Dear Kitten,_

_ If you really want to know what happened between us the other day then meet me in the park at 6.00pm. If you tell anyone else about this I won't show up. _

_ Stay cute, your lover Kish. _

Ichigo's eyes widened and she quickly let it fall to the floor.

"Kish." she murmurred.

Clenching her fists she glared at the opposite wall as it was him, "Fine then, I'll play it his way." she muttered.

Picking up the piece of paper she quickly threw it in a bin and then walked out of the changing room to give Mint her perfume.

Over the next few hours Ichigo kept glancing up at the clock waiting for 6.00 pm to come, she finished work just before then so she could get there in time.

When it finally did reach it she didn't bother getting changed, "I'm going then!" she cried to her friends with a smile before walking out.

As soon as she was out of the café her smile faltered and she sighed, "Guess I better get this over with." she murmurred.

--

Mint watched as she vanished and looked over to Ryou, "Hey what's wrong with Ichigo?"

Ryou shrugged.

"I noticed something different with her today aswell." Lettuce stated.

"She kept glancing up at the clock too." Pudding added.

Keiichiro paused, "I wonder what's wrong with her."

"Could it be to do with Kish?" Zakuro asked.

They all exchanged glances.

--

Ichigo sat on a bench in the park nervously, she now regretted not changing. Knowing the pervert that Kisshu was he would obviously make a remark.

Another thing that worried her was the fact that Kisshu would most likely ask something from her as repayment for telling her what happened.

A chill swept through her spine, what had they done? Had they kissed? Had they...

Her eyes widened, "Oh my god! What if we did it!" she put both her hands on her cheeks, "Dad will kill me! And Masaya! Argh!" she cried.

"Hello kitten."

Ichigo froze and turning her head found Kisshu leaning against a tree smiling, Ichigo frowned and stood up.

"I came." she stated.

He nodded and walked till he was a few feet away from her, "You came." he confirmed.

There was a long silence and after a while Ichigo let out a frustrated sigh, "Just tell me already Kisshu!"

Kisshu smirked, _Oh no..._

"On one condition." he said.

"What?" she said, "Want me to kiss you? Want me to hug you? Sleep with you, marry you, what!?" she cried getting worked up.

Kisshu seemed surprised by her outburst but continued on, suddenly he brought out three tubes from his pocket. Each tube contained a pink liquid.

"Two of these tubes contains water and food dye." he stated, "The other contains the love potion, want I want you to do is choose one to drink and if you choose one of the two that are water I'll tell you."

Ichigo's eyes widened and she took a step back, "No way!" she cried back.

Kisshu smiled slyly, "Don't you want to know what we got up too?"

Ichigo bit her bottom lip for a moment, as Kisshu smirked she frowned and replied, "Oh well."

Kisshu stopped smirking, "Huh?"

Ichigo smiled, "I don't really care about what we did as it was probably nothing, I'm not risking this to know that."

Kisshu seemed mortified.

Ichigo smiled, "Ciao!" she said.

Walking forward she passed him however as soon as she was a few metres away he spoke.

"How about if I left you?"

Ichigo turned her head, "Huh?" she asked, turning fully around she waited for him to say more, "What do you mean?"

Kisshu turned fully around, "How about if this. If you pick one of the two tubes that hold the water and not the potion I'll promise to not bother you any more aswell as telling you what happened."

"And... if I pick the potion?" she asked.

Kisshu shrugged, "Well the outcome depends on who you see first."

Ichigo paused, if she did this Kisshu would leave her forever... No more unexpected visits, stolen kisses, interruptions between her and Masaya.

"I..." she murmured, looking at him in the eyes she said, "I—"

--

"Don't believe this!" Mint cried.

All the mews and Ryou and Keiichiro were in the changing rooms, they had come into here to see if they could find any clues as to Ichigo's strange behaviour. Mint had discovered a piece of paper in the bin.

As the others read it, they too became shocked.

"Oh no!" Lettuce cried.

"That baka strawberry." Ryou cursed.

"What do we do?" Pudding asked.

"I suggest we go over there quickly before anything else happens." Zakuro stated.

They all nodded their heads and quickly ran out of the room.

--

Ichigo carefully glanced at each of the three tubes, each of them had a liquid of the same colour and no matter how hard she looked she couldn't see any difference between them. Biting her lip she decided to guess and choose with a childish rhyme.

_Hip, dip, do, cat's got the flue._

_Dog's got the spots and so have you!_

_1, 2, 3, I choose you!_

With each syllable she pronounced, she pointed to a different tube. On the last syllable which was 'you' she found herself pointing to the left tube.

Sighing she took it from Kisshu's grasp and took the cap off, taking one glance at Kisshu she then placed it to her lips.

_Here goes..._

--

**Right the next chapter will probably be the last, if not there will be no more than one after that. Oh and that little rhyme is something from my primary school, I don't own it in any way. Please review! **


	12. Gone Wild!

**Okay I had a few problems with this chapter; I wanted something to happen that would surprise people. Originally she was always going to pick the wrong one but as someone pointed out, that always happens. I also intended for all the tubes to contain love potion but somebody guessed that. So in the end I came up with another idea which you will find out once you read it.**

**Kish: Do me and Ichigo kiss?**

**You'll have to read and find out...**

**Kish: What about making out? **

***Sigh* Just do the disclaimer**

**Kish: She doesn't own any characters in this story except for the random Scarlet who is hardly ever here**

**--**

Sighing she took it from Kisshu's grasp and took the cap off, taking one glance at Kisshu she then placed it to her lips.

_Here goes..._

With one last breathe she let the liquid run down her throat, when the vile was empty she stood waiting for something to happen.

After a while she smirked, "Guess I picked the right one, you know what that means right?"

Kisshu nodded, "I guess..."

Ichigo's smirk faltered slightly at his face, he looked like a dog that had been smacked and sent outside.

"Well see you..." he murmurred.

Turning around he began walking off.

Ichigo watched him turn away then her eyes widened, "Kisshu!"

--

The group from the café quickly ran into the park, as they did so they heard a voice.

"Kisshu!"

They suddenly stopped, all of them panting for breathe.

"That was..." Lettuce began.

"Ichigo." Zakuro finished.

The group exchanged glances before continuing to run.

--

Kisshu stopped in his tracks at her voice and couldn't help but smile, his plan was working...

He had always known there was a big percentage of her picking the vile without the love potion but he had hoped with all his might that if Ichigo did pick that one she would feel guilty at his sad face, beg him not to leave, kiss him and maybe make out with him—

Okay maybe the last few parts wouldn't happen but his kitten had been with him for a while now; he'd sacrificed his life for her so she's bound to not let him leave right?

Kisshu turned his body to see Ichigo looking down; his smirk immediately vanished and was replaced with worry.

Both her hands were around her neck and she was panting heavily, she quickly looked up with glaring eyes at him. Beads of sweat were on her forehead and she was staring at him with all of hell's fury.

"What the hell did you put in that vile!" Ichigo shouted.

Kisshu paused trying to remember, "Well... i... erm..." he stammered to panicked to remember.

As she let out another deep breathe he managed to speak, "In one vile was the love potion and in the other two I put some water and dye in it like I said."

"What dye!" Ichigo shouted, her voice was raspy and dry.

"I don't know..." Kisshu replied now very worried for Ichigo's safety, "It was something I found on the spaceship, it was pink so I just put it in to disguise it. I have no clue what it was!"

"What!?" Ichigo shrieked, "You put some random alien stuff in it!"

Kisshu nodded weakly.

By now, Ichigo was breathing deeply, "I need... water... I need water."

Kisshu nodded, "I'll go get some."

He turned to go but Ichigo quickly grabbed him, "No you don't! I'll die at this rate, just give me the love potion (it's liquid so it'll do to satisfy her thirst) and promise you won't do one thing to me!"

Kisshu looked down at her pained eyes and despite this being the dumbest thing he'd done nodded, "I promise... I won't do one thing to you!"

Satisfied with his answer Ichigo quickly snatched the vile from his hand and pulled the cap off, bringing it to her lips she was interrupted by a voice.

"Stop!"

Ichigo and Kisshu turned to see the group from the café who were very out of breathe.

"Don't do it Ichigo!" Mint shouted.

Ichigo's surprise quickly faded when she realised her pain, "No way! I'm doing it; just don't let Kisshu lay a finger on me!"

With that she drank the whole bottle to the mews surprise; everyone stared with wide eyes as she finished it.

As soon as she'd done so she stood still.

"Ichigo?" Ryou asked.

Suddenly the vile fell from her hand, as it hit the ground it broke into thousands of pieces. Ichigo's legs suddenly gave way underneath her and she fell to the ground.

"Ichigo!" Kisshu cried, he quickly put one hand behind her back and caught her.

"Get off her!" Mint shouted.

The group quickly ran forward and knelt in a circle around her.

"Ichigo!" Ryou said waving a hand in front of her shut eyes, "Come on, are you awake?"

"What did you do!?" Lettuce asked towards Kisshu.

Kisshu opened his mouth to say something but hesitated unsure what to say, after a while he finally said, "It's difficult to explain."

"I'm gong to kill you!" Mint cried raising a fist.

"Mint, easy." Keiichiro said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Mmmm..."

Everyone looked down at the stirring Ichigo to see her eyelids moving; slowly they began to open until she was awake. She blinked her eyes a few times and looked around at the faces above her.

Suddenly Kisshu froze, _Wait, which one will she see first?_

Then an even more horrifying thought hit him,_ does that love potion work on opposite sexes? _

As much as the pervert he was, he would die before seeing his beloved kitten kiss a fellow girl... or boy for that matter. (Masaya was an exception as Ichigo had said she'd hit him where it hurt if he threatened Masaya)

His eyes glanced to each mew, Ryou and then Keiichiro.

_Oh no..._

"Guys..." Ichigo whispered.

Kisshu turned his attention back to Ichigo.

"Give her some room." Keiichiro said.

Everyone moved back and Ichigo slowly sat up.

"Are you alright?" Ryou asked offering a hand.

Ichigo looked up, "Ryou..." she murmurred with a smile.

Ryou froze, "Don't tell me..."

Ichigo's smile widened and her eyes lit up, "Ryou!"

She immediately pounced off the floor and threw her arms around his neck, her lips crashed against his powerfully and the force with which she leapt against him was so great Ryou almost fell backwards.

Ryou froze for a second before using all his strength to pull her away, although she broke away from his lips her hands still remained around his neck.

The mews, Keiichiro and Kisshu stood there with their mouths hung open and eyes wide-eyed.

"Oh my god." Mint said.

"Kissy.... kissy?" Pudding said, unsure whether to jump and down or not.

Lettuce was glancing around nervously not sure what to do or say, "Um... erm..."

Zakuro's face was actually showing emotion for once and was that of shock.

Keiichiro's face was more or less the same and Kisshu... well...

"Get your fucking hands off of my kitten!" he shouted raising a fist.

"It's not me!" Ryou shouted, "It's the love potion!"

"Ryou I love you!" Ichigo shouted happily whilst she began leaning in to kiss him again.

Ryou leant his head back whilst she leant forward.

"Help!" he shouted.

Kisshu was the first to react; he immediately leapt forward and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist pulling her away. Surprisingly Ichigo was hard to move and when he did finally pull her away he fell onto the floor with her.

"Phew..." Ryou said.

Kisshu sat up and rubbed his head, "That's over."

Looking down he found Ichigo laid on her back on the floor with her head between his legs and her eyes staring up at him, she had a cute and innocent look.

"Huh?" Kisshu asked.

"Kisshu!" she cried, she quickly leapt up and pushed him to the ground whilst kissing him.

However this time she went even further and began to put her hands under his shirt.

At first Kisshu nearly responded however he then remembered promising Ichigo to not touch her.

_Dumbest promise ever..._

But Kisshu would never break a promise with her.

"Get her off!" Ryou shouted.

Kisshu soon felt Ichigo leave him as Mint and Lettuce pulled her off by the arms.

Kisshu quickly stood up to find Mint and Lettuce holding firmly onto Ichigo's arms, she seemed to be frowning as if a naughty child had lost its lollipop as she struggled to get free.

"Why is she like this? I would have thought the love potion only made her like the person she first saw." Ryou stated.

"Maybe because you were both over her." Zakuro said.

Suddenly Kisshu remembered back to meeting Scarlet, "Oh no..." he murmurred.

The mews looked over to him, "What?"

Kisshu gulped, "I may have accidentally given her too much of the potion and now... well..." he bit his lip before continuing, "I was told that if they got too much the consequences could be tragic but I didn't really listen after that." he said with a nervous smile, he now regretted not listening to that mysterious woman's advice. He had used the last of the potion in one of the vile's to give to Ichigo.

"So basically..." Zakuro said.

"She'll make out with every boy she sees?" Keiichiro asked.

Kisshu sighed, "Looks like it..."

"Ichigo!"

The males turned their attention to see Mint and Lettuce running away, in the distance Ichigo could be seen running out of the park and across a road.

"Oh shit!" Kisshu shouted.

"Teleport!" Ryou cried, too panicked to consider he was the enemy.

Kisshu nodded and was about to teleport but froze.

"What?" Zakuro asked panicked.

"The humans will see me." he said through gritted teeth.

"Damn!" Ryou said.

Mint and Lettuce walked back panting.

"We ran to the road but lost her because of the cars in our way." Lettuce said.

"So Ichigo is lost?" Pudding asked.

"You know what this means?" Ryou said.

Everyone looked over to him.

"We've got Ichigo who is currently happy to make out with every boy she sees out in the public."

Kisshu's blood ran cold.

"We've got to find her." Kisshu said.

Ryou nodded.

"Let's split!"

--

Meanwhile Ichigo was running around looking, every now and again she'd see someone who caught her eye but for some reason everyone seemed to be walking away. Why?

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo turned her head to see a boy walking over to her. Her eyes widened in excitement and she felt her heart thudding, he was the one!

"What are you doing here?" the boy asked reaching her.

Ichigo smiled as he reached her, "Masaya..." she whispered.

--

**Okay a few things to say; first off Masaya haters don't worry! There may be a bit of IchigoXMasaya but only a tiny bit if none. **

**I ****might ****include more RyouXIchigo but there will definitely be at least a bit more KisshuXIchigo. So don't worry Kiichigo fans!**

**The next chapter will most likely be the last chapter, I'm unsure about a sequel as of yet. I do have an idea for one but I'm not sure whether I'll make one. It's a matter of whether I have the time. **

**Well, ja ne!**


	13. All's well that ends well?

**Ta da! The final chapter! ^^**

--

As Masaya reached Ichigo her face lit up and her eyes were wide with happiness, Masaya paused in his stride for a second confused but then smiled and walked forward till he reached her.

"Hi Ichigo." He said, "What are you doing around here?"

Ichigo smiled, "Looking for you!"

"Me? But why—"

He was cut off as Ichigo jumped up and kissed him on the lips whilst placing her hands on his shoulders, Masaya paused and pulled away shocked.

"Ichigo?!" he gasped.

Ichigo smiled at him, "I love you Masaya."

Masaya stood dumbfounded, what the hell was this!?

Ichigo frowned, "You don't love me back?"

Masaya shook his head, "It's not that… this is just a bit sudden."

Ichigo smiled, "Oh well if you don't want to do it here we can go there." She said pointing her finger to someplace to her right.

Masaya followed the direction of her finger to see her pointing at a love hotel, his eyes widened and he pulled Ichigo's hands from his shoulders and looked down at her.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course." Ichigo replied with a smile.

Masaya gulped, "I know we're going out but… I'm not so sure this is a good idea."

Ichigo frowned, "Fine then I'll go get somebody else."

Confusion swept Masaya until Ichigo darted away and ran to a boy a few years older than her, he watched puzzled until Ichigo grabbed the boy's arm and pulled him in the direction of the love hotel.

"Whoah, Ichigo!" he yelled running forward.

Ichigo looked up at him, "What?"

Masaya looked at the boy who had an equal shocked expression, "Look I'm gonna go…" the boy said unsurely before turning and running off.

Ichigo sighed and looking at Masaya sent him a wink with a flirty look, "Bye!" she cried before turning and running away.

Masaya stood rooted to the spot, _What… the hell?_

--

Kisshu flew high in the sky scoping the area, the clouds gave him some cover but it also blinded his vision slightly.

_Where is she!?_

Suddenly he spotted a pink head, glancing towards it he spotted Ichigo running down a street.

_Ichigo!_

Suddenly a hand grabbed him before he could fly down; looking behind him he saw Pai and Taruto.

"P-Pai?" he gasped.

Pai narrowed his eyes, "What on earth have you done!"

--

The mews along with Ryou and Keiichiro ran along the street, as they were passing Mint suddenly spotted Masaya up ahead.

"He might have seen her!" Mint cried running up to him, "Oi!"

Masaya looked up.

"Where's Ichigo? We're looking for her!"

Masaya blinked, "Well last I saw her she was heading in the direction of the town but—"

"Thanks!" Ryou cried before they all ran off.

Masaya stood confused before turning around and shouting after them, "What the hell is going on!?"

--

Kisshu growled, "This'll have to wait, I'm going down!"

Before Pai could protest Kisshu teleported down to see Ichigo glancing around at a corner.

"Ichigo!" he yelled.

Ichigo stopped and turned around, "Kisshu!" she cried happily.

Running towards him Kisshu opened his mouth to speak however Ichigo suddenly gripped his arm and pulled him into a nearby alley.

The next thing he knew she had pinned him to the wall by his shoulder's and was kissing, licking, and nipping him on the neck playfully.

Kisshu stood frozen, this was a turn around….

Suddenly his promise echoed in his mind and he gently pushed her away, "I can't…"

Ichigo frowned, "Why not?" she whined.

Kisshu sighed, "I promised you I wouldn't touch you that way."

Ichigo shrugged, "So I give you permission to break it."

Kisshu sighed, "Ichigo—"

He was once again cut off as Ichigo pressed her lips to his, Kisshu instantly forgot all his promises and smiled into the kiss. Placing his arms around Ichigo's waist he pulled her into him, Ichigo seemed happy with this and instantly wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him more forecfully. Kisshu opened his mouth and the two began to play with each other's tongues, Kisshu gently began to ease his hand up the front of her shirt when a loud voice bellowed.

"Kish!"

Kisshu pulled away and turned to see Pai and Taruto stood in the entrance, Pai placed a hand over Taruto's eyes and yelled, "Don't tell me you used the love potion again!"

"Pai?" Ichigo murmurred, she suddenly unlocked herself from Kish's grasp and stood on the ground turning towards him.

Pai looked at her, "What is… oh no." he muttered.

--

As the other group ran down the street they suddenly heard a loud yell from a familiar voice which belonged ot Kisshu.

"Kisshu." Lettuce murmured.

Running to where they heard it from they turned into an alleyway only for their mouths to drop to their floor and their eyes pop.

"What…" Zakuro began.

"The…" Ryou added.

"HELL!" Mint finished.

There in the alleyway was Ichigo on top of Pai who was laid on the floor being forcefully kissed by Ichigo.

Pai who was too shocked to teleport sat frozen.

"No!" Kisshu yelled pulling Ichigo and finally bringing her off.

Zakuro quickly ran forward and held Ichigo's hands behind her back, "Okay everyone, relax."

"Come on Pai…" Taruto said helping a traumatised Pai up with his arm under him for support, "It's all over…"

"What's with him?" Pudding asked gesturing to Kisshu who was huddled in a ball, "My beloved Ichigo…" he mumbled.

Ryou shook his head, "Forget that! How the hell do we get Ichigo back to normal!"

Mint kicked Kisshu on the floor who jolted and slowly sat up, "I don't know…" he mumbled, "The first time it just wore off."

"You mean we have to wait?" Pudding asked.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Everyone jumped in surprise at the voice and turning their head saw a woman stood in the entrance of the alley.

"Hey you're the old lady who sold me the potion!" Kisshu yelled.

"Old woman…" Scarlet muttered with an angry look before quickly composing herself and smiling, "Yes I am and I warned you Kisshu of what would happen but you failed to listen."

"Can you get her back to normal?" Lettuce asked.

Scarlet walked forward so she was stood in front of Ichigo who looked at Scarlet curiously, "Huh?" Ichigo asked.

Scarlet smiled and bringing her fingers in front of Ichigo snapped them, Ichigo's eyes went wide before shutting and she slumped forward. If it weren't for Zakuro holding her she would have fallen to the ground.

"Ichigo!" Lettuce yelled.

"Mmmm…" Ichigo mumbled, opening her eyes she looked around, "Huh?" glancing at Zakuro from Pai to Scarlet she asked, "What's going on?"

"Eh! You mean all we had to do was snap our god damn fingers!" Ryou yelled.

Scarlet nodded, "Of course I did tell Kish this but I guess he wasn't listening."

Everyone turned to glare at Kish who chuckled nervously, "Erm… oops?"

"What happened?" Ichigo asked.

Scarlet smiled, "It doesn't matter now Ichigo."

"Oh right i—huh? How'd you know my name?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah and mine." Kisshu stated.

Scarlet smiled nervously, "I guess I've already spent enough time here, I should hurry or Shadow will get nervous."

"Who's Shadow?" Lettuce asked.

Mint shrugged, "Another OC maybe… in a future sequel?"

Scarlet took a step back, "I'll be going now." she said, "I've said too much..." she whispered.

Before anybody could stop her she stepped around the corner of the alley entrance, Mint ran after her however looking from side to side down the street said, "She's… gone."

Ichigo frowned, "Well somebody tell me what the hell happened!"

Kisshu stood up, "Erm… I'll let them explain. See you later kitten."

Kissing her on the cheek he teleported.

"Yeah bye!" Taruto said teleporting along with traumatised Pai.

"Huh… what?" Ichigo asked.

"All's well that ends well." Keiichiro said.

"Huh? You finally spoke!" Pudding cried.

"Yeah that's your first and only line in this chapter!" Mint stated.

Keiichiro opened his mouth to speak but no words came out.

"She said 'only' line so you don't say no more." Zakuro stated.

"Oh well, let's go back and eat cake!" Pudding yelled.

"All right."

"Sounds good."

With that the four mews, Ryou and Keiichiro exited the alleyway leaving a confused kitten.

"What?" she asked puzzled, "What kind of stupid ending is this! I demand a re-write! You hear me?! A REWRITE!"

Fini.

--

**Lol, I hear you Ichigo and rest your kitten head. When I can I'll include a sequel to this and that can be your rewrite.**

**Not as much Kiichigo as I hoped… ******** Damn it! What kind of rubbish final chapter was this! For those of you who agree with me that I wrote a dumb chapter I may be include an extra chapter that is just a short Kiichigo story. I think I did too much comedy and not enough fluff.**

**Oh and Scarlet gave away the other unimportant OC… Shadow. Well see you round!**


End file.
